Twisted Fates
by TheBestGamerGirl
Summary: Hades returns! With the help of "The big three" will Pit and Palutena be able to defeate him? (Please This summarie suck Please this is just waay more interesting than it sounds. I swear to you)


**A/N: This is actually my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy**

 **~ An Old threat~**

"That is the plan. Do you understand?"

"I do" I look up at the dim wit I called a brother. This was going to be a piece of cake. I heard she trust people easily. That foolish girl won't know what hit her. Neither will my brother

~Start air battle~

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting . . .again!" I dash out of the black abyss and into the sky.

"Not a problem, little Pitty Pat. Just don't do it again"

"Hades!" I grit through my teeth. "What? No greeting from pretty Palutena? The ice queen dose it again! Another icicle strait through my non existing heart!"

"I'm here. The ice queen thing, can you just let it go already?"

"Awww" I moaned

"What is it Pit?"

"You just made the first pun of the Fic."

"Yea? So what?"

"I wanted that title"

"Realy?"

"Yes." I replied. She sighed. I continued flying. There was barely a cloud in the sky. The weather for flying was beautiful. I continued flying for a bit; taking out the occasional monoeye, maybe a specnose. For all of it, Lady Palutena remained silent "Lady Palutena?"

"Yes? What is it Pit?"  
"You've been awfully silent. Is there anything wrong?"

" . . . . ." Silence. The sound I dreaded in a situation like this. "What's the problem? You can tell me. I won't freak out."

"Well, I may or may not be able to track Hades—"

"Oh, that's okay! As long as you can track one of his commanders. You can do that . . .right?"

"Uhhh . . . .errr . . . no. We might have to take another trip to the reaper's fortress" I looked around."But, we're nowhere near the reapers fortress!"

"Yea . . . .about that. . . .Uhhh . . ."

"What is it now?!" My voice cracked

"Someone is blocking me, from pulling you out; or teleporting you over there."

"What?!"

"That's complementary of yours truly!"

"You stay out of this!" I yelled

"Party pooper." Hades remarked.

"Why can't you just land?"

"Oh! That's a great idea Lady Palutena—You're not Lady Palutena . . . ?"

"I believe she is one of Hades's commanders."

"-! . . .Wh-Whhaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"I knew it. Filth of the land hear—" I was cut off

"How could you mistake me for UNDERWORLD SCUM!?"

"You're not one of his 'troops'?"

"Of course not! Why would I work for someone like him!?" The two of us stayed silent.

"Then who are you?" Lady Palutena questioned. She sounded septic

"If you really must know I am Din, Goddess of Power" the young lady replied. Well, what we assumed was a young lady. We could only hear her voice.

"I was originally going to help you track down Hades and his commanders. But since you think I'm one of those . . . things I guess I shouldn't help you now."

" . . .I'm sorry" Palutena replied harshly.

"Fine since you apologized. I guess I'll help you." Geez talk about changing your mind fast.

"Cool!" I replied. Just happy to make some progress.

"But, first . . ."

"Oh god . . ." I muttered under my breath

" . . .You must prove to me your worth!"

"I knew it! Nothings ever easy" I whined.

"Calm Down! It'll be easy . . . not" I didn't hear the last part of that sentence but, I know it means bad news.

"Okay Mr. Pit of sky world! You will do battle with one of my commanders! He's waiting on the ground!" She said mockingly

"How did you-?"

"She's a goddess Pit. She has access to a lot of things. Your name being one of them"

"Okay, Pit? I'm sending you down"

~Land battle begin~

I was teleported to the ground.

"You must prove to me your worth!" This should be interesting. Someone proving their worth. I guess I have an idea of why I'm down here. An angel landed in front of me. The weird thing was he has white wings. White wings. I've never seen an angel with white wings. So I guess there's more gods that have angels other than "The big three".

"No charge shots. No killing each other. Those are the rules. Good luck Pit. You're going to need it" A red ring appeared around the grassy green hill we were standing on. It was going to be a make shift arena. He shot first. I quickly activated a spell card. It summoned a reflection shield. His shot bounced back at him. He ducked.

"T-That's not fair!" The brown haired angel whined

"I never said anything about either of you having to play fair. Both of you can use any weapons you have at your disposal, or spell card for that matter"

"Ugh"

He shot a couple arrows at me. They all bounced back. He snapped his bow into to two; to make blades. I did the same with my goddess bow. He tried to hit me. I dodged. After a minute or two, I realized he no set attack pattern. That was sort of unfortunate for me. I was trained to find attack patterns; and match there rhythms. Without being able to find a specific attack pattern. All I could hope for is that he was like Mistress Din; a glass cannon. That was highly unlikely though. Judging by his body stature. I managed to land a ten hit combo on him. It sent him flying back. I won, but only by sheer luck.

"Good job." Mistress Din said. I knew she wasn't talking to me.

" . . . "He obviously wasn't getting the fact that she was talking to him, not me.

"I believe Mistress Din was talking to you."

"W-What?! But, I lost"

"Yes. Of course you lost! But, your goddess made it quite clear you wanted to save the humans. And that was your only reason for fighting. I respect that."

"So does that mean . . . .?"

"Of course it dose! I'll help you!"

"Nice job Pit." The deity of light replied. He disappeared in a Colum of white light. Soon after I was teleported for the battle field.

 **A/N: Just want to clear this up, the colour of and angel's wings are a sign of what affiliation they belong to. Excluding Dark Pit. So if an angel had red wings that would mean they belong to Din's army. If an angel had white wings they would be in Palutena's army. Got it? Good.**

 **On a side note I just wanted to say that the name of the character that's P.O.V in the land battle; His name is Ash. He is Din's head commander. Also a spell card is when a god or goddess power is put in to a card so that their angels can use magic. Please Favorite and leave you reviews in the comments! That's all you need to know for now!**

 **~TheBestGammerGirl**


End file.
